


Accidental hero

by SuperWhale



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: New Character - Freeform, Other, free interpretation, fully new story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhale/pseuds/SuperWhale
Summary: Sam is a 15 year old girl. She is an alien and she has been on earth for almost 2 years. It was hard for her to fit in without anyone to trust, but it all worked out. She has been living a relative normal live without using her powers.Until one day, she stumbles upon Supergirl, Alex and Maggie trying to arrest an alien.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I hope you like that i created a new character but I just wanted to do something new. New chapters will appear frequently. Sanvers will also be in it but not yet in this chapter but they will appear in the next ones. Its mostly about Sam tho.

Sam couldn't remember what her life was like before she came to earth, what her name was, not even where she came from. She had been trying to fit in and be normal. In the begining this had been hard, but after a few months she did a great job blending in with the crowd. She luckily looked like a human being with her short curly brown hair and normal build.  
She didn't go to school although she should be but she just couldn't afford it.  
She spend her days strolling around the streets of National City and she got some money by having a part time job in a coffe shop.

One day, she was walking back from work when she noticed that the crowd was swarming around a park, so she decided to go and have a look at what was going on. When she got there she saw supergirl flying around and a two woman fighting against an alien. There was stuff flying around and it was dangerous. All of the sudden the alien shot out a green ray of light, it hit Supergirl and she fell out of the air. The two women were shocked and one of them rushed to Supergirl to check if she was allright. The smaller woman was still trying to fight of the alien and she was clearly in trouble.  
She got smashed to the floor and the alien went for Supergirl and the taller women again. 

Now it was the time for Sam to think fast, she had to do somthing. But if she did she had to reveal herself as not human. She did have superstrenght and she could not really die, not that she knew. But she also did heal very slowly so if she got hurt she wouldn't be able to get away. But now was not the time to think about herself, Supergirl was in trouble.  
She was putting on the hood of her jacket to remain a bit anonymous when she heard someone scream.  
It was the smaller woman, she screamed : watch out Alex!  
This was the sign fir Sam to attack, the alien was ready to fire another ray of light. But she jumped infront of Supergirl and Alex. When the ray hit her, she felt her whole body shiver. She fell on the ground and everyone including Supergirl, the two woman and even the alien went quiet.  
Then she quickly stood back on her feet and punched the alien in the face. This sent the alien flying into a fountain. Everyone went silent and looked at the mysterious girl who just punched an alien.  
But then everything went black in front of Sams eyes and she fell to the ground.

 

\-------------------  
Three hours later

Sam woke up in a white room. She didn't know where she was and the last thing she remembered was that she had a "run in" with Supergirl and some alien. There was people talking in the room next to her. She used her superhearing to eavesdrop on the conversation. It was definitely a guy and two woman talking. The guy was angry at the women.

'What were the three of you thinking!' The guy said angrily to the women.

'We , we ... the alien just attacked.' One woman muttert.

Sam recognised the voice immediately, it was the smaller woman from during the fight.

'I dont care if he attacked you first, you brought someone in danger!' The guy screamed at them now.  
'And how could you even think about bringing a random girl here, this place is top secret remember!' He was still screaming.

'The alien would have killed us all if that "random girl" didn't stand up!' Screamed the other woman now.

'Yeah but she is still dumb, the chance that she wakes up again is one percent. She will probably be in a coma for the rest of her life.' Said the guy.

'How could you say something like that! She saved us.' Screamed the smaller girl. And she opened the door to the room were Sam was.

 

Sam still tried to fake that she was still in a coma, but the woman had allready noticed she was awake.

'But how?' Was the only thing the woman could say.

Sam finally had the chance to see the woman clearly. She was short, had brown hair, and she was wearing an NCPD jacket.  
The woman just stood there, shocked staring at Sam.  
Her reaction got the attention from the others and they came barging in the room too.

'What's wrong Sawyer?' The taller woman asked when she came in but when she saw Sam she stopped.

'She is awake.' Sawyer, apparently, muttert.

'Who are you?' Asked the other woman. 

The only thing she could say was: euh Sam...


	2. The reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam woke up in the hospital bed and now she needs to explain how it's possible that she is not hurt.

They just stood there, staring at her. The smaller woman looked at the guy and the taller woman and gestured to leave them alone. 

'Hi, I am Maggie. Who are you?' Asked the woman.

'I am Sam.' She answerd.

'And do you have a last name Sam?' Maggie asked. She smilled wich showed her dimples.

'Euhm, I don't.' She answered. 

The woman looked at her in confusion : 'What do you mean you dont have a last name, everyone does.'

' I, I just don't have one, I am not from around here.' She mumbled.

'Where are you from then?' Maggie asked gently.

'I don't know, ...' she mumbled again.

'Hey why don't you tell me how you are feeling then? Is that okay?' Maggie asked.

'I feel great, a little sore but I'll make it through. Sam said.

'Ah so you can speak, is it okay if the docter examined you?' She said jokingly.

Sam just nodded that it was okay.

Maggie gestured that the other woman was allowed to come in again. The woman entered the room and she still looked like she just saw a ghost.

'Hi, Maggie what's up?' She asked

'Alex, this is Sam. Sam, this is Alex. You can examine her honey.' Maggie said smiling.

Alex silently stepped closer. She was a bit uncomfortable.  
Sam couldn't handle it anymore, she had so much questions. So she snapped.

' Where am I? Why did that guy call me dumb? I knew what I was doing okay. I helped you. I knew i could handle this.' She screamed.

'Woaw, calm down sweety, you are safe. But how did you hear what he said?' Maggie asked gently.

'I, I heard you guys talking.' She mumbled again.

'But thats not possible, these walls are way to thick to hear that.' Alex said.

'I have a pretty good hearing okay.' Sam responded a bit annoyed.

She was scared they were going to find out she is an alien. Maybe they dont like aliens, but they are friends with supergirl so,...   
Sams thoughts were going though all possible options to escape, but she decided not to. 

'Mags I think she is not from here, ... if you know what i mean.' Alex mumbled.

'Excuse me i can hear you. And you are damn right i am not from here. I allready told you friend there.' Sam said angry.

Alex was getting upset with Sam and Maggie had to make sure she wouldn't hurt her.

'Where are you from then?' Alex asked slightly annoyed.

'I am an alien okay is this what you wanted, i am an alien. You gonna throw me in alien jail now like that guy i beat up to save you and your friends.' Sam screamed.

The two woman just looked at the girl and then at each other but didnt say anything.  
Thats when Sam knew she went to far, she just yelled at someone who triet to help her. She is an awfull person.

'I am so sorry, I didnt mean to scream at you, I am so sorry.' Sam apologised.

They looked at each other and just nodded slowly.

'You saved us. Why would we ever lock you up. Why don't we just get you home don't we?' Maggie asked.

Sam just nodded.

 

\------------  
In the car 

 

They had been driving for quite some time. The place they were wasn't close to the city apparently. Sam used the time they spend in the car to ask questions, but so did Maggie.

'So, where are you from?' Maggie asked.

'Well, I homestly don't know, all i can remember is it's red sun, thats all.' Sam answerd sadly.

'I am sorry i didn't know,... ' Maggie apologised.

But Alex allready jumped in and asked :'Wait did you just say red sun. Maybe you are from Krypton?' 

'No I am pretty sure i am not from there, i can't fly you know.' Sam said.  
'And how about you, what's your job?' Sam curiously asked.

'Euhm, i work for the DEO, the Departement of Extranormal Operations, we catch bad aliens.' Alex answered proudly.

'And you where do you go to school?' Maggie asked.

'Oh I don't go to school. I am kinda smart and i wish i could go to there but i just didn't have the money to go to school.' Sam said.

'Oh oh you have to go left here, that's where I live.' Sam exclaimed enthusiast.

\----------

They arrived at some sort of tiny cabin in the woods. Maggie and Alex both looked shocked to see where Sam lived. It was freezing cold in the cabin and there was not even a stove or something to cook food on. How could she live here. They looked at each other and left the cabin to discus what they could do.

'We can't let her live like this Alex, this is not good for her. She won't die here, I know but still, this is not a place for a 15 year old girl.' Maggie said.

'I know Maggs, she doesn't even go to school, and have you seen how much clothes she has, it's like she has almost none. But what can we do?' Alex said concerned.

'Well, we still have a guest room at our appartement you know, we could ask if she would want to stay with us?' Maggie said.

'Yeah we can do that, but why don't you do the talking cause i get the feeling you are better at this than I am.' Alex said lovingly.

 

When they entered the cabin, Sam was allready packing up the very little belongings she had. Maggie smiled at the girl trying to fit the stuff in a small backpack. Alex had te feeling like they had dropped a little Kara with them. Sam actually reminded her of Kara a lot.

'I am so sorry that I was eavesdropping again. Buuuut i would love to come live with you two. You are my first real friends i have made in these two years ive been on earth. I will be an incredible roommate, I swear.' She exclaimed smiling.

Maggie and Alex helped her to put her stuff in the car and when they were going to go, Sam just ran up to the two of them and hugged them tightly, a little to hard maybe. 

'I feel like we adopted a mix between you and Kara, she has the same powers and the happiness and she is a nerd just like you.' Maggie joked.

'Woaw, don't you talk about our new "roommate" like that Sawyer. We didn't adopt her.' Alex said.

'Yet' Maggie joked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for my english. I am not a native speaker. So I apologise for the mistakes i made. Hope you like it


	3. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam becomes "roommates" with Alex and Maggie. She needs to get used to living with people and this isn't easy.

They finaly reached the door to Alex and Maggie's apartment. Alex hadn't opened the door yet or Sam allready slipped past her and went inside. She was running around the place like an over excited puppy, touching almost everything and opening almost every cabinet. Maggie and Alex were just standing there looking at Sam adoringly.

'She really is a lot like Kara.' Alex mumbled.

'Yeah, she definitely is. But i like her, she's so energetic and happy and excited about literally anything.' Maggie said smiling while Sam had disappeared into their bedroom. 

'Maybe we should stop her before she makes a mess.' Alex joked. She followed Sam into the bedroom.

'Woaaw, whose clothes are these, they are so pretty.' Sam had allready put on one of Alex's leather jackets. 

'That is mine, but why don't you follow me to your room so you can unpack your stuff okay?' Alex asked calmly. She normally didn't like people wearing her clothes except for Maggie, but when Sam did it, it didn't bother her.

Sam followed Alex to her own room after she put back the leather jacket. When she entered her room she was amazed by how big the room was. It was almost bigger than the cabin she had lived in for 2 years. She immediately started to unpack her backpack. She put the little clothes she had, two tshirts, one pants apart from the one she was wearing and pyjamas in her closet. After she was done she put her teddybear on the bed. It was a mouse with green shoes, groen glasses and a pink dress.  
It was the only thing she had left from her childhood.

'What kind of food would you guys like?' Maggie asked from the other room. 

'What food do you like?' Alex asked.

'Euhm well i actually always ate a sandwich from the coffeshop where I worked. But i have never tried pizza and everyone always talks about how good it is.' Sam said embarrassed.

'You have never tried pizza! We need to change that. Maggs we want pizza!' Alex yelled.

'Pizza it is then.' Maggie yelled back.

 

They were sitting on the couch waiting for the pizza delivery guy. 

'You two have a really big house. But if i may ask, there are only two bedrooms. Did i steal someones room? Because i would't want to do that. I also like your house it's very cool.' Sam rambled.

'Woaw calm down Sammy, you are rambling again. You are not stealing anyone's room. Alex and I we sleep together, we are a couple.' Maggie ensured.

'Oh okay, thanks for the room. But how much do i owe you because i dont have a lot of money. And for the food how much is a pizza.' Sam started rambling again.

'Hey, you owe us nothing. You saved our lives. I think you allready payed enough. You can live with us for free. We make enough money to feed a small village you know.' Maggie joked.

Suddenly the doorbell ringed. Sam jumped up an ran to the door. 

'Why is there a guy with a red hat and a box standing in front of the door.' Sam asked a bit scared.

'That's the pizza delivery guy. Wait how do you see him, the door is closed.' Alex asked confused.

'Oh i have xray vision, did I not mention that. I just can't control it that well.' Sam confessed.

While Alex and Sam were 'dorking' out about xray vision, Maggie opened the door and payed for the pizzas. She placed them on the table. 

'Guys come on, can you have your nerd talks later, pizza is getting cold.' Maggie said.

 

\------  
1 hour later

Sam had eaten almost two pizzas and she fell in love with it. Maggie and Alex couldn't eat a lot but hey didn't care, they enjoyed watching Sam eating her pizzas.

'Looks like she also got Kara's love for food.' Alex joked.

'And she is a huge nerd just like you too.'

 

Suddenly Alex phone buzzed. She picked it up and left the room. Leaving Maggie and Sam alone. When she came back in her face was not as happy as first anymore.

'What's wrong babe?' Maggie asked.

'Kara is fighting an alien and he is really strong. She needs some backup. So i gotta go. See you two tommorow.' Alex explained.

'Be safe honey' Maggie said.

Alex kissed Maggie goodbye and she grabbed her gun and keys and left.

'Who is Kara?' Sam asked.

'Kara is Alex's little sister. She works at the DEO too.' Maggie said.

'I would love to meet her, and maybe you guys can introduce me to Supergirl too. That would be awesome. One day i would like to be like her.' Sam rambled.

'Hahaha, ofcourse you can meet Kara and Supergirl. We will introduce you to all our friends.' Maggie said

'That would be awesome!' 

'You know what, it is getting late. Time to go to sleep Sammy. Maybe we can go shopping some clothes for you tomorrow if you would like?' Maggie said.

'I would totally love that. Can I get a cool jacket like you two have too then.' Sam exclaimed.

'You sure can' Maggie smiled

'Awesome, good night Maggie, thanks for everything. I love you.' Sam said and she hugged Maggie tight. A little to tight maybe because she was a bit taller than Maggie.

'I, I love you too Sammy.' Maggie said. 

Sam went to her bedroom and left Maggie alone in the living room. Maggie couldn't believe how fast she had gotten to like this weird 15 year old girl. They had only met that morning but she allready grew so fond of the girl. It was like she was her daughter. She fell asleep thinking about all the fun stuff they could do like a happy little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> My tumblr is superlittlewhale   
> You can also leave suggestions there if you want to.


	4. Settling in part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Maggie go clothes shopping.

Sam woke up with the amazing smell of pancakes hanging in her room. She walks to the kitchen and sees Maggie flipping the pancakes in the air. 

'Ah you are finaly awake. Want a pancake?' Maggie asks.

'What's a pancake?'

'You don't know what a pancake is. Have you been living under a rock. It's delicious, try one. We really need to educate you in food stuff.' Maggie says in disbelief.

'Hahah, I actually do know what a pancake is, i work in a coffeshop remember. We serve pancakes there all the time.' 

'If you are going to act like that you ain't getting any pancakes.' Maggie joked.

Maggie gave Sam some pancakes. She was staring down at her phone the whole time during breakfast. Obviously waiting for a text from someone.

'Where is Alex?' Sam asked curiously.

'I honestly don't know. She didn't get home yesterday. I am actually waiting for a text from her.

'Oh, do you think everything is okay.' Sam asked

'Yeah i do think so she is always fine. So are you looking forward to our shopping trip?' 

Before Sam could answer Maggies phone buzzed.

From Alex to Maggie : Everything okay here. Kara got injured but is back on her feet. I just need to finish up some stuff at the DEO.

Maggie to Alex: amazing. We are going to shop some clothes for Sam. You wanna come with us?

Alex to Maggie: No you dont need to, i think we both know you have better fashion sense than me :). Have fun babe.

'Is everything okay.' Sam asked

'Yeah everything is fine, Alex just needs to finish up some alien stuff. She said we could just go shopping alone. Go and get dressed so we can go to the mall.' 

Sam stood up and went to her closet. She picked out her regular outfit and got ready. When she was dressed, Maggie was allready waiting for her at the door. 

\--------  
At the mall

They had allready bought a bunch of new tshirts and jeans. They had just stopped to eat some ice cream. 

'Euhm Sam, who is that guy who has been staring at us the whole time? I think he has also followed us around for a while.' Maggie asked concerned.

'Oh, that's Scott. He comes for coffee almost everyday. We talk sometimes. I don't really know him actually.' Sam answered

'Well I think he would like to get to know you better because he has been following you around the whole time.'

'What do you mean with he likes to get to know you better?' 

'Sam seriously. It means he likes you. He wants to talk to you but he is to scared.' Maggie explains.

'Oh okay.' Sam said

'What are you waiting for why dont you talk to him.' 

'I dont know. Can't we just go home, I am not in the mood to talk to him right now.' Sam rambles and starts blushing.

Suddenly Maggies phone buzzed again.  
Alex to Maggie: Maggs come to the DEO asap. Bring Sam with you. We found something. X

Maggie to Alex: Okay babe, on my way X

'Okay we are leaving but we are not going home yet. Need to stop at the DEO first.' Maggie said

'Sure no problem. Thanks for the clothes by the way.' 

They make there way to the parking lot and Scott watches regretful that he didnt try to talk to Sam. 

 

\---------  
At the DEO 

Maggie and Sam walk into the DEO building, Sam is still amazed by how big the building is. Alex, Supergirl and the guy who called Sam dumb come walking their way.

' Supergirl, why dont you take Sam with you and show her around the building?' The guy says

'Sure. Come on Sam, lets go.' 

They walk around the building for a while and then they stop at a small spaceship.

'This is the pod that brought me to earth.' Supergirl says proudly  
'How did you end up here on your own?' She asks

'I was playing somewhere i wasn't supposed to be playing. I hid in a shuttle and I accidently pushed some buttons. The shuttle took off and it send me out in space. I woke up somewhere in the woods and I just walked to the city.' Sam said

'And you dont remember what planet you are from?' 

'No I dont, I cant remember anything.' 

'Maybe I know where you are from. We have an alien database so if you tell us your powers maybe we can find out where you are from.' 

'Well, I have superhearing, superstrenght, xray vision, and i can adjust my body temperature. That's all i know. Oh and my planet has a red sun.' 

'That's everything I need to know. Oh and i still need to thank you by the way. For saving my life back there yesterday. That ray would have killed me.' Supergirl said.

'No problem, you would have done the same for me. Maybe we can be running buddies. I can be your sidekick. I can be a superhero too. I mean i have alienpowers just like you.' Sam started rambling again.

'I think you would be an amazing superhero one day. But maybe when you are older. Oh that's right. Alex told me you are having problems with controlling your x-ray vision. Maybe these will help.' Supergirl handed Sam a pair of glasses.   
'There is lead in the glasses it should suppress your xrayvision.'

'Thanks, they are also very pretty.' Sam put on the glasses and they indeed did supress her xrayvision. She hugged Supergirl who was a bit shocked at first but than she did hug her back. 

Maggie and Alex came walking in and they watched the two girls hug. 

'I see you two are doing some bonding. But we are going to go home. Sam are you coming with us?' Alex asked

'Yeah I am. Thanks for helping me and the glasses Supergirl. See you again sometime.' Sam said

'Bye Sam, I will make sure I find out where you are from. See you.' Supergirl responded

Supergirl flew away and Maggie, Alex and Sam walked away. Alex and Maggie were holding hands but Sam squeezed inbetween them and held both Maggie's and Alex's hand. Than she started skipping home like all the little kids always do. Maggie and Alex couldn't help but smile and join in.

When they finaly got home Sam was so tired she fell asleep immediately. Alex and Maggie settle on the couch and they were cuddling.

'You know Maggie, I really feel 18 again. Trying to help Kara discover the world but this time it's with Sam, and it feels different. I never thought i would say this but, I really like that silly girl. She is so kind and happy.' Alex said

'Babe it makes me so happy that you are happy. I didn't think you would get to like her that fast.' Maggie smiled

'We are like a little family aren't we?' 

'We definitely are Danvers.' 

'Tomorrow is game night. Do you think we can take her with us, will the others be okay with that?' Alex wonders.

'Ofcourse they will be. I think they are dying to meet our "daughter". And definitely Kara.' Maggie answered.

'Yeah you are right, but she still isn't our daughter Maggs.' 

'Yet' Maggie joked.

They fell asleep on the couch, cuddling.


	5. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex take Sam to game night at Kara's to meet all their friends.

Maggie woke up in the middle of the night. She heard someone talk. She got up from the couch making sure she didn't wake up Alex. She went into Sam's room. Sam was talking in her sleep. 

'Mom I don't want to go to school. The others aren't nice to me. '  
'Why can't you understand how hard it is to be the daughter of the most hated people on this planet!' Sam was screaming now and she suddenly woke up.

'Hey, calm down sweety. Did you have a nightmare? I could hear you talking in your sleep.' Maggie asked.

'I, i yeah.' Sam said still sleepy.

'Why don't you just go back to sleep sweety it's still early.' Maggie said lovingly.

Sam just nodded and lay back down. She fell asleep immediatly. Maggie went back to the couch and she fell asleep in the other one because Alex had positioned herself so she was taking up all the place.

\----------

Sam woke up but this time there was no smell of pancakes filling the room. She got out of bed and walked to the living room. Maggie and Alex were both still deep asleep. Sam decided to leave them and she got dressed. When she looked at the clock it was all ready 14:32. She made some coffee and was trying to bake some pancakes when Maggie started to wake up. The smell of coffee and pancakes must have triggered her senses. Maggie got up and waked up Alex too.

'Honey, wake up. Sammy is making us breakfast.'

'What , what time is it?' Alex asked still sleeping.

'It's 14:32 all ready sleepy head.' Sam exclaimed

'What is it all ready that late we need to get to work Maggs.' 

'No we don't Danvers it's Sunday. We have game night in two hours. Why don't you drink some coffee to wake up. This time we need to win game night.' Maggie said

'Wait game night. Can I come too please I would love that. Than I can finally meet your friends and Kara.' Sam rambled.

'Of course you can come with us. You actually have to. We need someone smart like you in our team cause Sawyer over there isn't the smartest.' Alex joked

'Rude Danvers. And by the way Sam you are practically family to me so you really have to come with us.' 

'Will supergirl come too. I really like her. Maybe she has found something about my family.' Sam rambled again

'We will see. Why don't you just eat your breakfast so we can get ready for game night.' Maggie said.

\------------  
At game night

They were standing in front of Kara's door. Alex wanted to knock but the door allready opened before she could.   
A blonde girl with two braids and glasses opened the door. She was wearing very bright colours and she was smiling. They all entered and the girl introduced herself.

'Hi, I am Kara. I am Alex's sister. You must be Sam. Nice too meet you. Alex's has told me about you.' Kara rambled. She hugged Sam very tight almost suffocating the smaller girl.

'Hi, i am Sam indeed. Nice to meet you. But do I know you? You look so familiar.' Sam said.

'No I don't think we ever met before.' Kara said and she started to blush.

'So why don't we introduce you to everyone then.' Maggie said.

There where 4 People sitting in the room three guys and one girl.

'Sam this is Jimmy' Maggie said pointing at a big guy. He looked very muscular.  
'This is Hank' pointing at the smaller guy. Who looked also very muscular but a bit more serious. It was the guy she had allready seen at the DEO.  
'This is Winn' pointing at the smallest guy. He hard short brown hair and he was wearing a Cardigan.   
'And this is Lucy.' Pointing at the woman who had short brown hair.   
'Where is Lena' Maggie asked. 

'She couldn't come she had something important to do.' Kara answered.

They spend the time talking and everyone got to meet Sam and they had a lot off fun. Sam had tried some sort of new food called potstickers. Kara liked them a lot and she got Sam to try them. In the end they had to fight about who would get the last potsticker. But during their fight Lucy had taken the last one. Together they went after Lucy and Tey had a lot of fun.   
Maggie and Alex had lost Sam as their teammate to Kara. And Kara and Sam won the games. It was like they had know each other for so long.

Sam was getting tired so they decided to go home.

\----------

Once they got home Sam didn't even make it to her bedroom. She fell asleep on the couch so Alex had to lift her up and put her to bed. This made her wake up again

Now she started thinking about the evening. She had enjoyed the company of the others. But she just couldn't wrap her mind around where she knew Kara from. She felt like she connected with the girl on a deeper level. Like she allready knew her.  
She fell asleep satisfied.

Maggie and Alex decided to go to sleep too because it was allready late and they had to work the next day.   
Alex just went to check on Sam and when she saw she was sleeping peacefully, she went to sleep too.


	6. CatCo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex need to go to work but what do they need to do with Sam.

Maggie and Alex woke up on their normal hour. It was Monday so they had to go to work. Normally they just went there and they saw each other at the end of the day. But this was before they had a roommate. Sam didn't go to school so they had to find a babysitter for her.

'Maybe I can take her with me to work.' Maggie said.

'Did you seriously just suggest to take a 15 year old girl with you to work. Sawyer you are a detective working on alien crimescenes. I don't think that's a greAt place for a oung girl. Plus your boss won't like that.'

'Yeah you are right. Maybe she can go with you to the DEO. She knows the building there.'

'No. I can't take her with me. Remember what Hank said, he didn't like her being at the DEO. We need to find someone to babysit.' 

'Danvers, she is 15 years old she doesn't need a babysitter. She can just stay home alone for one day.'

'I don't want her to stay alone all day. Who knows what she would get herself into. It's better that she spends the day with someone else.' 

'Maybe you can ask Kara. They seemed to get along pretty good yesterday.'

'Good idea I'll call her right away.' Alex said.   
She called Kara and she was totally okay with Sam spending the day at Catco with her. Maggie went to wake up Sam.

'Sam sweety, time to wake up. Alex and I need to get to work.' Maggie said lovingly.

'Hmm, what time is it?' Sam asked.

'It's 5 o'clock. We are dropping you of at Kara's. You don't have to get dressed and you can just take some clothes with you.'

'Okay.' Sam mumbled. She was barely awake and walked to the door. Alex was holding the door for them and she got in Maggie's car. Alex had to be at work earlier so she took her own car.

\--------

They arrived at Kara's apartment and Sam was almost sleepwalking.   
Kara opened the door happy as always.  
She smiled, hugged Sam and said goodbye to Maggie. Sam was wearing her Supergirl pyjamas. Kara couldn't help but smile at the sight of the almost sleeping girl wearing a Supergirl pyjamas.

'Hey Sammy, how are you. Do you want breakfast?' Kara asked.

'Yeah why not.' Sam mumbled.

Sam walked over to the table and sat down. Kara gave her a croissant and Sam was trying to cut it open to put some butter on it. Still almost asleep she accidently cut her hand and it started to bleed.

'Oh shit Sam. Are you okay do you need a bandage.'

'Huh what. Why would I need a bandage?'

'Sam your hand is bleeding you accidently cut yourself.'

'Oh shit. I don't need a bandage though it heals pretty quick.' 

'Okay, just don't smear to much blood around my apartment. So you like Supergirl don't you?' Kara asked pointing at the pyjamas.

'Yeah I do. She is so cool and brave and pretty and she is just amazing. Do you know her? I already met her. She is going to help me find my planet. I mean country.'   
Sam rambled.

Kara adjusted her glasses and couldn't help but smile and blush at all the kind words Sam was rambling.

'Hey I know you are an alien okay. Alex told me. You can trust me. And I do kinda know Supergirl yes.' 

' Oh my God that's so cool.' 

'But if you are finished with your breakfast. You should get dressed cause I need to get to work. And you are going to be my intern today.' Kara joked.

'Wow so I get to fight aliens today. That's so cool.' 

'Wait, what. I work at Catco I don't catch aliens. I am a journalist.'

'Oh but Alex needed to be your backup Saturday. You were fighting a really strong alien. And Maggie said you worked for the DEO too.'

'Well I kinda work there too, but my regular job is at Catco as a journalist. I only have to go to the DEO when I get called.' 

'So today I can be a journalist, maybe we can do an interview with Supergirl.' Sam exclaimed enthousiast.

'Yeah maybe we can.' Kara said smiling.  
'Now go and get ready or we are going to be late.' 

\----------

They arrived at CatCo a bit later. Sam had tried to look as professional as possible. She had put on a white blouse and some dark red pants. When they entered the building she couldn't help but notice everyone staring at them. All of the sudden a guy came up to them, he looked pretty angry.

'Where were you? I have been looking for you. And who is this mini version of yourself you brought with you?' The angry guy asked. 

'I am sorry I am late Snapper. This is Sam. She had cut her hand so we needed to fix that up first.' Kara lied.

'It's allright, now get out of my way and get to work. And make sure that your mini-you doesn't keep you of your work.' 

'She won't.' Kara said when Snapper left.  
They continued walking to Kara's desk. Kara made sure Sam had a place to sit and Sam was playing around with all the stuff on Kara's desk.   
All of the sudden Sam heard a really high beeping noise. She turned her head in the direction where the sound came from and saw that Kara was looking there too. It was Kara's sign that the DEO needed her but Sam didn't know this so she had to get away without revealing herself.

'Did you hear that too?' Sam asked confused.

'What, i heard nothing. Was there something i should have heard.' Kara rambled.

'Nevermind than.' 

'Sam I really need to go now, I think Snapper needs me. Why don't you just wait here i'll be back soon. You can write some articles or you can hang with Jimmy. He is here somewhere too.' Kara said as she stood up and walked to the stairs. Sam stood up too.

'Maybe I can help? I am very smart you know. Our science was really advanced back on my planet. I am aslo really good at interviewing people or taking pictures, maybe i can write down some stuff for you to remember.' Sam asked.

'No you can't help this time.' Kara said when she started climbing the stairs and left Sam standing there.

Sam decided she wanted to help so she followed Kara up the stairs. Kara had ran all the way to the roof of the building. She went outside through the door and Sam couldn't see her anymore. By the time Sam had arrived outside on the roof, Kara was no where to be seen.   
Sam was confused. Did Kara get in a helicopter? Did she fly of the roof?  
And than suddenly Sam understood. She finaly realised why she had the feeling she had allready met Kara. Now she could clearly imagine Kara without her glasses and wearing the supergirl outfit. It was Kara all the time.  
Sam went back inside and decided to wait till Kara got back to subtly ask her more about Supergirl.


	7. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Supergirl for the second time.

Sam had been waiting for 10 minutes but to her it felt like 10 hours. She was sitting at Kara's desk trying not to mess up anything. Suddenly the phone on Kara's desk rang. Sam didn't know if she was allowed to pick up so she just let it ring. When the phone was done ringing Sam got up to get something to drink. But the phone allready ringed again.  
The other people working there gave her an annoyed look. So Sam decided to pick up the phone.

'Hi, this is Sam speaking. Miss Danvers can't come to the phone right now.' Sam said in her most professional voice.

'Oh hi Sam. It's Alex. I actually wasn't calling for miss Danvers. I wanted to speak to you. How are you?'

'Hey Alex. I am fine, why you wanna know?'

'Euhm, I don't know. Just checking in on you. By the way, Kara isn't coming back anymore. She got a big scoop somewhere so Maggie will come pick you up. Is that okay?'

'Yeah of course she got a scoop.' Sam mumbled sarcastically.

'I am sorry, what did you say. Bad reception.' 

'Oh nothing. Of course Maggie can come pick me up.' 

'Nice, she will be there in 10. Bye see you tonight.'

Alex hung up the phone. Sam waited for Maggie to come pick her up. When Maggie arrived she gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek and a hug. Sam was a bit confused.

'What was that good for?' Sam asked confused.

'Am I not allowed to give you a hug Sammy?' 

Sam didn't answer Maggie's question. She just stood there. She had an empty feeling in her heart. Of course she loved Maggie and Alex but this affection made her miss her parents and her home. It made her remember bits and pieces from her past.

'Well why don't we just go. Supergirl asked me to take you to the DEO. So that's where we are going if that's okay for you?' Maggie asked.

'Yeah that's good. Do you think she found something about my family. Maybe she decided she wants to train me to be an awesome superhero just like her.' Sam started smiling again and she looked really excited.

'We'll see honey. We'll see.'   
'Oh and by the way. I got you this phone so it's easier to contact you. Maybe you can even ask Supergirl's number.'

'Thank you so so much Maggie. I really appreciate all the stuff you and Alex have done for me although I don't always show it.' 

'No problem kiddo. I am happy when you are. Your company is the only thing i need.'

\-----------

They arrived at the DEO and Supergirl was waiting for them. Sam was so happy she almost forgot what she had found out that day. 

'Hey Supergirl. Have you found something about my family or have you finally realised I have some superhero potential?' Sam joked.

'I did actually find out something about your family. Why don't you come with me so we can talk. Maggie can come with use if you would like.'

'That's okay. I can't wait to hear what you found out.' 

They went into the main hall of the DEO building. There was a picture of a planet on the screen and of a woman. The woman looked familiar, could this be her mother? 

'Well this is what I found out. I have to say that I am not sure at all okay. So maybe this isn't even true. The planet you see could be your home. The planet is called Kepler 186f. The planet is situated in the so called Kepler-solarsystem. The woman on the picture is Galina. She is one of the most important persons on Kepler.'

'Is that my mother?'

'I definitely think so. Four years ago, they send out a signal that a 13 year old girl from there was missing. It was the daughter of two of the most important people there, so it kinda was a big deal the gril went missing. It was Galina's daughter. They thought she had drifted away into space because there was also a shuttle missing.'

'But the time isn't right. I have only been here for 2 years.'

'Well there is a chance that you have been stuck in the phantom zone for 2 years. It's a place in space where time doesn't pass so you don't age.'

'So if she is my mother can't we send a signal out or something.' Sam asked

'I , i am afraid I have some bad news. Your mom wasn't really a loved person back on Kepler. She got murdered 3 years ago. I am so sorry Sam. I wish I could give you good news but I don't have any.' Supergirl said.

 

'And how about my father?' Sam asked with tears starting to form in her eyes. Maggie had moved to hold Sam and she gently stroke her head. Sam started crying. 

'He, he killed himself after your mother got murdered. He had lost everything. You and his wife. He just couldnt handle it anymore.' 

Sam cried her eyes out and Supergirl didn't know what to do. She didn't want to upset Sam but sometimes the truth is hard. Maggie pulled Sam in for a tight hug. 

'Don't be sad Sammy. It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to chance this. Not even if you where still on Kepler. Maggie said trying to make Sam feel better. 

'I am going to give you my phone number Sam. Maybe we could meet up some day to spar a little. I wanna see how strong you are. I am going to need someone to help me one day. So I better start training you early.' Supergirl said

This made Sam feel a bit better but she still had this hole in her heart. For two years she hadn't know where she came from. But now she wishes she didn't know. Her mom and dad where both dead.

'Thanks Kara, I mean Supergirl thank you for everything.' She got up and walked away. Leaving Maggie and Supergirl alone.

'Did she just call you Kara?' Maggie asked.

'Yeah she did. Do you think she knows?' 

'Well she is a smart girl, I think she does. She even found out faster than I did and I was dating your sister.' Maggie joked.

'Hmm, do you think I should check on her?' 

'No, I think it's better to give her some time to process the whole situation.' Maggie insisted.

Sam was sitting on the stairs. Thinking about all the information she had just gotten. Her brain had some sort of sensory overload and she couldn't really focus. But one thing she was sure of. One day she was going to get revenge on the person that killed her mother and indirectly killed her father too.


	8. School

That evening Sam couldn't sleep. Maggie and Alex had taken her home. They had been a shoulder to cry on literally, Sam sobbed so much Maggie's shoulder was wet from the tears. But why was she even crying. She couldn't remember her mother nor her father. Supergirl even said they weren't very loved back home. Maybe it was better they were dead. But they were still her parents. 

Maggie and Alex were sitting on the couch. They were cuddling. Maggie dug her head in Alex's neck. She couldn't see Sam like this. Sam had cried all day. 

'So Sam found out Kara is Supergirl? How did she manage to do this so fast?' Alex asked.

'Kara said Sam heard the DEO signal too. I think that's when she realised it. I don't know how she managed to find out so quick. It took me a lot more time to figure it out.' Maggie said  
 'She could go to school, make some friends. She only knows our friends, but I think she needs to know some people of her own age.' 

'Maybe, but her planet was really advanced on science. She is way too smart for high school.' 

'She really has to make some friends. We can just try it for a day and we shall see after that.' 

'Sure babe we shall see. I'll call my old high school and fix something.' Alex said sleepy.

'Damn babe you look exhausted. Why don't we just go to sleep?'

'Sure babe sure' Alex said, sleepwalking to the bedroom.

\-----------  
They were already on their way to school. Alex and Maggie decided to drop Sam off together for her first day. 

'Sam, are you excited for your first day of school?' Maggie asked.

'Yeah kinda I guess. I just didn't sleep well. I hope I don't screw up my first day.' Sam answered.

'Don't worry you will be fine, you are a genius, kind and really funny. Everyone will want to be your friend.' Alex assured her.

They had arrived and the principal was waiting for them. She looked nice and really happy to see Alex.

'Aah Alex, glad to see you. It has been a while. So this is Sam hm. Welcome Sam. I am principal Jones.' The principal said.

'Hi Jane. Good to see you again. Yeah this is Sam.' Alex said.

'Hi miss.... ' Sam answered.

'Why don't I show you guys around school. Follow me' Principal Jones said enthusiastic.

\------  
After the school tour, Maggie and Alex said goodbye and they left Sam alone with the principal. She told Sam to go make some new friends and meet her classmates and she gave her the directions to her classroom.  
The principal had just left and 4 girls came up to Sam.

'So and who are you?' One of the girls asked. She sounded really mean.

'I am Sam, nice to meet you. Who are you?' Sam rambled.

'Whoa slow down you weirdo. I am Nicky, this is Jennifer and those two are Patty and Pam.' The first girl said while pointing at the others.

'Why did your sisters drop you off here?' Pam asked.

'Oh, they are not my sisters. They are a couple....' Sam was saying 

'So they are gay? You have 2 moms? Yikes I hate gays. That must be hard for you to have two moms.' Pam interrupted her.

'They are not my parents... And why would I think its weird they are gay?' Sam answered.

'I personally just think its disgusting.' Pam said.

'But where are your parents then?' Patty asked.

'They got murdered.' Sam said almost crying.

Everyone was silent and just stared at Sam except for Pam.

'Yikes. Your parents die and you are placed with two lesbians, your life sucks girl.' 

Pam couldn't even finish her last sentence or Sam jumped on top of her and started punching her. She didn't care that she could kill Pam with her superstrenght.   
All of the sudden Scott pulled Sam of Pam and he tried to calm her down. 

'Sam calm down you will get in trouble. This is only your first day.' Scott said.

'Huh Scott what how. Just leave me alone and let me kill this kwapa. And don't touch me!' Sam screamed and she ran away.

'What a bitch. What even is a kwapa? She is probably a lesbian too if she doesn't even want Scotts help. I am definitely telling this to principal Jones.' Patty said while helping Pam.

'You are the one who started this Pam. This is so not cool. Her parents are dead. You are such a bitch sometimes.' Scott said.

'I am sorry Scott, i didn't mean to okay.' Pam tried to make it better but it didnt work.

Scott took off after Sam and Patty had already went to get principal Jones.  
Pam ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and some bruises. 

What happened here?' Principal Jones asked in disbelief.

'Sam just attacked Pam without a reason.' Patty said.

'Okay then I will have to call her parents.' 

Pam wanted to say something but luckily Nicky could stop her before she did.  
Principal Jones went to her office and called Alex. She also tried to find Sam but couldn't. No one knew where Sam went. Alex showed up at school and principal Jones looked not amused.

'Alex, I wish I was happy to see you but I am not. Sam punched someone into the hospital. On her first day for gods sake.' Principal Jones said.

'Sam is nothing like that. There must have been a good reason to punch that person because she is one of the kindest persons i know.' Alex answered.

'She did so turns out she isn't the kind girl you told me about. We also have no idea where she is. She took off after the incident. Scott can't find her either. We will talk about this when we find her.'

Alex didn't have to think long to figure out where Sam must be.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam had been hiding for 3 hours now. She ran to her old cabin. She didn't want to face principal Jones right now. It was her first day at school and she already punched someone. They are probably wondering how a 15 year old girl could punch someone so hard.   
Sam just couldn't handle it when someone talked shit about someone she cared about. She couldn't go back to school. She would get expelled. She decided to call Kara/Supergirl. She told her she was in trouble and she had to come help her as fast as possible.

\---------  
Kara had arrived in her Supergirl suit ready to fight the bad guys. She was confused to see that there was no one threatening Sam.

'Sam by Rao are you okay? What happened?' Kara asked concerned.

'I, I punched someone at school. It was my first day and they ambushed me. They were talking shit about Alex and Maggie. They said they were disgusting. I got so annoyed that I couldn't handle it anymore.' Sam rambled and she started crying.

'You really need to go back to school and apologise Sam.' 

'But then I will get expelled on my first day. They are so mean. I don't even want to go back.'

'Sam, I know that it's hard to deal with bullies but you need to get through this. Do you think you will feel better if i went with you to school?' 

'I don't want to go back. Why can't I just go with you. I want to be a superhero just like you. You can teach me everything you know. I can be your sidekick.'

'Come on Sam. I promise you that if you go back to school with me to apologise, I will train you.' 

'You really want to do that for me. Okay I will come with you.'

Kara picked Sam of the ground and they flew to the school. Everyone was in class but they still drew all the attention to them. 

\-------------

The principal and Alex ran outside once they saw that Supergirl and Sam had landed.

'Sam! There you are. Where were you? I was worried sick. Don't ever do that to me again okay?!' Alex yelled while running towards Sam.

Supergirl interupted Sam before she could say anything. 

'I found her wandering around the streets of the city. She looked lost so i asked her what was wrong. She told me everything. I convinced her to come back here with me.' Supergirl said.

'I don't care about what you think. Sam come with me. We need to talk. I can't tolerate this kind of behaviour. This may have been your first day here but I think it's also your last.' Principal Jones answered her angry.

'Whoa calm down. Maybe you need to listen to her side of the story first. Those girls she got into a fight with were saying bad stuff about Alex and Maggie. She didn't have to punch them but i can't see that I don't agree with her that these girls are mean.' Supergirl said annoyed.

'Sam is that true, what were they saying about me and Maggie?' Alex asked concerned.

'They were saying how they found it disgusting that you and Maggie are dating. Just because you are both women.' Sam answered.

'In that case Sam, let's go. I don't want you to go here if the people here are so "open-minded". Let's go Sammy. Thanks supergirl.' Alex said

Sam and Alex walked away and Supergirl followed them. They got into Alex her car and drove to the DEO. In the car Kara told Alex about her plan to train Sam to become a hero just like her.  
When they got there Hank wasn't happy to see that Sam was with them.

'Alex, what did I say about bringing your stray puppy here.' Hank said annoyed.

'She is not a stray puppy. She is our family now. And by the way, she is our newest recruit here at the DEO. Kara is going to train her.' Alex said

'Oh okay. Well in that case. Get her some appropriate clothing and start training.' Hank said

Hank and Alex left to discuss some important things and Sam and Kara went to the training room. Kara turned on the kryptonite glow so Sam stood a chance against her.

'What is the green glow? Why is it here?' Sam asked

'It's kryptonite glow. It weakens me a bit so you actually stand a chance against me.' Kara answered.

'Oh, are you sure it doesn't hurt you?'

'Yeah it doesn't hurt at all. Let's start training Sammy!'  
Sam and Kara had been sparring for hours and they had so much fun. Sam was really strong and sometimes Kara didn't stand a chance against her. She had a lot to learn but Kara is an amazing teacher and luckily Sam is a fast learner. Alex came in right at the moment Sam threw Kara into a wall.

'What? Sam how? You have already learned a lot. But try not to kill Kara please.' Alex joked

'She won't kill me Alex. But now you are here, we could use your help.' Kara answered

'Yeah Alex you need to help me pick a good superhero name.' Sam said enthusiastic.

'Eeuhm I am really bad at this. But Kara has this friend , the flash, and he has some sort of sidekick. He is called Kid Flash. So you can call yourself KidSuper maybe.' Alex said.

'Omg yeah I love that that is so cool' Kara screamed enthusiastic.

'I am Kid Super. That's so cool. Now I just need a cool supersuit just like you Kara.' 

'I know just the person to make that for you.' Kara said

They went to see Winn. He made Kara's suit so he can make one for Sam too. He started working on it and the suit looked amazing. It was a grey suit with a metallic look. It had kneepads to protect her knees and elbow pads for the elbows. There were some parts on the suit in blue and red. These parts were the more protective pieces of the suit. There was no crest on the suit but that wasn't necessary. To remain anonymous she wore a hood and a mask that covered her eyes and a part of her mouth. 

'Sam you look amazing. The only problem is that you can't really see if you are a boy or a girl.' Winn said

'That's a good thing actually. They will never know who is behind the mask.' Kara said.

Sam was ready now to be Kara's runningbuddy. She was ready to be a superhero.


	10. First day

It was Sam's first day of being a superhero. Well she was more a sidekick then a superhero, but still it felt great to help people. Never had she imagined her life to be this way. Side by side with Supergirl fighting crime in National city. Alex and Maggie, who fostered her like she was their own daughter. All the new friends she had made. All of this made her forget all the bad stuff she had been through. She never realised what a wonderful life she has now.   
Sam was daydreaming while eating her breakfast. All of the sudden a loud, really high sound was heard in the distance. It was the distress signal that the DEO produces to call in Supergirl.  
She got up and went to put on her new supersuit. She had just finished getting dressed when Kara flew in through the window. 

'Hey Kid Super! Ready to fight crime?' Kara asked.

'Totally I am so excited. I just hope this goes better then my first day of school.' 

'Well you actually get to punch bad guys today so I think you will do great.'

'I hope so. Were do we have to go?'

'You will see when we get there, I have to say it is pretty bad.' Kara said.

She picked Sam up and they flew out of the apartment. They flew across city and Sam loved to be in the air. The "co-flying" thing worked but they had to create something so Sam would be able to fly on her own. That would be easier. They flew over a huge bridge that had split in 2 right in the middle. Cars were stuck, cars were sliding of the bridge, threatening to fall into the cold water. A lot of people were still stuck in their cars. They had to save them.  
Supergirl dropped Sam close to the ridge of the crack. There was a woman hanging there. Sam had to do something. She reached out but she was to short to get to her. Luckily Winn had put grappling hooks in her suit. She jumped down and shot the grappling hook. Pulling herself up again she passed the woman and brought her to safety.   
She cracked open cars to save trapped people, carried hurt civilians away and she did all of this in superspeed. Everyone was rescued when the bridge collapsed.   
At least that's what they thought.   
They heard a scream. There was a small child that had hid behind a car. It was crying and screaming. Supergirl didn't seem to notice. She was busy calming people down. 

Sam ran as fast as she could to the car. She grabbed the child and the bridge collapsed. Everyone watched how the bridge went down with Kid Super and the small child. Supergirl flew up to see if she could still save them. She couldnt find them anywhere.   
All of the sudden someone rose up from the water. It looked like 2 persons in a huge bubble like thing. The bubble floated up and landed on the street.  
Supergirl ran up to Kid Super and hugged her. The child ran to his mom. Everyone thanked the hero's who saved them. Supergirl and Kid Super flew off. 

\------  
'Oh my god Sam. You were amazing. But I got really scared that I already lost you.' Kara said while flying.

'I am sorry. That child was in danger so i had to save him.'

'Doesn't matter. But how did you make that bubble? That was really cool.' 

'Well apparently I can manipulate water to make some sort of barrier that is filled with air. I had no idea i could do that.' 

'Maybe we can use that to make you able to fly, that would be awesome.'

'Kara, i was wondering.... maybe you could just drop me off at the school for a bit. I have to finish some stuff there.' 

'Sure but i am coming with you cause I don't want you to punch anyone.'

\----------  
They arrived at the school and Sam went straight for the group of girls she had a fight with. They looked confused. And started whispering to each other.

'What kind of in aluminium wrapped, baked potato are you?' Nicky asked.

Sam was allready getting mad so Supergirl had to jump in to stop her from doing anything stupid.

'That is Kid Super, you allready know me i suppose. We are here because of the incident with Sam you guys had. I cannot tolerate you discriminating people and talking behind their backs because of their sexuality.The people you were talking about, Alex and Maggie, are actually some of my closest friends. If Kid Super or me hears any of you talking shit about them again. The 4 of you will be in big trouble.' Supergirl said.

Kid Super ran off and Supergirl flew away.   
Sam went straight home after this. Maggie and Alex were home. When Sam came in they were happy. 

'Sam I am so glad you are okay! I saw you on the news today. That bubble,that is amazing.' Alex said.

'I thought we had lost you for a sec. But we need to talk Sam. Alex told me about your little incident at school.' Maggie said.

'Okay ....' Sam sat down on the couch across from Alex and Maggie.

'Sam sweety, we appreciate that you tried to catch that bullet for us but we don't want you to do something like that again.' Maggie said.

'But they were saying you two are disgusting, they were saying the meanest things...' Sam answered.

'I know they say those things but you need to put yourself above them.' Maggie said.

'I just hate when people judge you based on your sexuality. Sometimes I remember stuff from my planet and I remember that we were assigned to a mating partner at young age. I think i was 8 when I met him. He was kind and everything that a girl would want. But I didn't love him. My parents noticed and they set me up with someone else, a girl, because they thought I just wasn't into boys. I didn't love her either. That's when I started realising that love doesn't have a gender. But that it's all about the person.' Sam explained.

'Sam you are, not kidding, one of the most accepting people and kindest person I know.' Maggie said 

'I agree. You have more wisdom then every other person on earth and you have only been her for a couple years.' 

'Guys now you are overwhelming me with love. I love you two like you are my parents.' Sam said.

'Well you are not our daughter but it sure feels like you are.' Alex answered.

'Not yet babe, she is not our daughter yet. I love you two so much.' Maggie insisted

'We sure make a weird little family don't we?' Sam said


	11. Day off

Sam had been a superhero for almost 5 weeks. Well she was more of a sidekick but still. Fighting bad guys was fun and she and Kara grew closer together. There had been no other incidents like the one on her first day at the bridge. Everything went great and she got used to using her water manipulating powers. Whenever she was near water, she could use it to fly. That's why Winn made her an hydraulic backpack. She also got used to her grappling hooks and learned how to control her superhearing. Although she tried to remain in the shadows, she didn't go unnoticed to the press.   
They just couldn't figure out who the mysterious sidekick of  Supergirl was. They couldn't even figure out if it was a boy or a girl, Winn's suit was a success.   
Luckily Kara was the first to write an article about her and made sure everyone knows it's KidSuper and not something else.   
Sam was loving being a superhero but she got exhausted, that's why Alex and Maggie thought it was time for some time off.

Maggie and Alex had woken up early and were cuddling on the couch.   
'Honey, I would like to do something fun today.' Maggie said.

'Well, I have just the thing to do today.' Alex suggested with a wink. She started kissing Maggie's neck.

'As much as I would like to do that. I was actually thinking more about going to the pool or to an amusement park or something like that.'   
At that moment, Sam walked into the living room and yawned. She went to grab a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch across Maggie and Alex. 

'Hey Sammy, did you sleep well?' Maggie asked.  
Sam jawned again. 'Yeah I slept okay, but the superheroing is pretty tiring.' 

'Im sure it is. Thats why Maggie and I decided that you need a day off.' Alex said.

'Well Alex wanted to do something a bit different, but I was thinking about going to the pool or something like that.' Maggie jumped in.

'Yeeeees. I was hoping you would say that. I love swimming so much since i found out I can manipulate water.' Sam exclaimed enthousiast.

'So we're going swimming then.' Maggie said while standing up to get her stuff.

\-----------------------

They were at the pool and they already switched to their bathing suits. It was a working day so there were not a lot of people at the pool.  
Actually the pool was empty apart from them and the lifeguard. They raced each other and had so much fun. Sam obviously always won the race.   
Maggie and Alex couldn't compete to Sam's perfect condition. They were getting tired so the two of them got into the hot tub.  
Sam decided to stay in the pool some more and do some laps to train. When she reached the deep end of the pool, she started to get a weird feeling, like there was someone near her. She stopped and looked around but there was no one.   
All of the sudden a strong force pulled her down by her feet. She tried to scream but she felt like she couldnt breath. She used all her strength to keep her head above the water but it didnt help. She gave up, closed her eyes and got pulled under.  
A few seconds later she could breath again. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see that there was a guy standing right in front of her.   
The guy didnt look a lot older than she was.  He had brown hair and blue eyes. Sam was too shocked to move.   
When the guy asked her something, she didnt even notice.

The guy asked her again: ' Are you Sam?'

All Sam could do was nod. 

'Well "Sam" I am here to take you home. We have spend enough time figuring out where you were hiding and that you changed your name wasnt handy either.'

Sam didnt understand one thing the guy was saying. She was too confused.

'Do you even know your real name?' The guy asked.

'My name is Sam you kwapa!' 

'No its not. Your name is Ullus. I am glad you still curse like we do though.' The guy smiled.   
'You are coming with me.'

The guy grabbed Sam's arm but at the same time someone jumped into the pool. It was the life guard. Before Sam noticed it, the guy was gone and she was floating in the water, the bubble of air was gone.  
A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
The lifeguard helped her out of the water and asked if she was okay. Maggie and Alex came running to her.

'What happend?' Maggie asked.

'I have no idea, she had just been underwater for quite some time and i got worried.' The lifeguard said.

'I, I was just training to hold my breath. I am actually really good at it already but training doesnt hurt right.' Sam rambled.

She got up and ran to the dressing rooms as fast as she could.

 

\----------------  
They were sitting in the car on their way home and Maggie and Alex were worried about Sam.

'Sammy? Are you sure you are okay? Do you want to talk about it?' Alex asked.

Sam was still confused about what happened. She didnt really want to talk about it cause she didnt want to make them worried. She didnt say anything.

'Its okay if you dont want to talk. Just know that we are here for you.' Maggie said.

Sam didnt know what to say, but there was one thing she knew. The guy was from her planet. He said he needed to take her home. He knew her real name. Not that she could verify that cause she couldnt remember but still. This was the best person to get information about her past.   
She knew that she had to meet him again but with a list so she could get the information.  
They spend their time in the car in silence.  
Sam was just trying to come up with a list to get the guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a comment about what you would like to see, and if you even think its good.


End file.
